


Flee

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Volga’s roommate ruins dinner.





	Flee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Pitch black and feral as a bokoblin, the rabbit squirms free of Volga’s arms again and bolts under the bed. A loud, angry thump follows it out—for something so tiny, its hind legs can be surprisingly powerful. Volga runs a hand absently over his arm, now littered in shallow scratch marks. It’s nothing he can’t handle, but he fixes the rumpled mattress with a furious glare. 

He’s tempted to just set the whole thing ablaze. That would both catch his dinner and roast it for him. But it would burn his bed down, and while he doesn’t care much where he sleeps, he knows his roommate won’t appreciate it. Ravio’s bed is only a meter from his, and Volga’s dragon fire was never meant for close quarters. It would toast the whole room. And then Ravio would come back from basic training to find all his precious items in ashes, and he’d look at Volga with those big, green eyes, wavering and watery, and he’d let out a little heart-wrenching sob that would make Volga—

Volga clamps down on the thought. He’s switched to the Hylians’ side, yes, but that doesn’t make him as _weak_ as them. He doesn’t care if they cry. They’re at war, all of them, and it’s not his fault that Ravio’s a sniveling little coward that should’ve never been allowed in the castle, let along bunked with an actual warrior. Volga should’ve stayed in his caves.

But then he would’ve only had foul monsters to feed on, not the scrumptious little bunnies that populate the fields of Hyrule. At least, he assumes they’ll be scrumptious. This is the first of the tiny creatures he’s managed to catch in his enormous hands, and he carried it back with pride. He even considered sharing his bounty with his roommate—maybe a good meal will make up for the burn he accidentally gave Ravio last week, when Ravio tried to climb into his bed after a nightmare and felt Volga’s boiling skin, right where his wings like to emerge.

Of course, if he hadn’t been taken by surprise, he wouldn’t have let Ravio come to any harm. He’s not a monster. He might’ve even rolled over, opened his arms, and taken Ravio’s lithe, pretty little body right up against his own, snuggled against his chest and between his legs, with Ravio’s plush bottom tight against—

He’s doing it again. The rabbit peaks its head out of the shadows, and Volga’s too distracted to react in time—it’s gone by the time his arm’s lashed out. He hits his knees beside the bed and reaches under it anyway, snarling at nothing in particular. 

The door cricks behind him. He doesn’t bother turning to look, just keeps his furious blush to himself—so much for offering a good meal. At this rate, he’ll be lucky if he catches the rabbit before Ravio’s feeble body gives out—he usually sleeps shortly after basic training. He says Link works him too hard. Volga knows he’s just shit at it. 

Volga tenses, hand brushing the fuzzy backside, but it’s gone in a heartbeat, and a black ball blurs past his vision. He turns, watching his meal leap onto Ravio’s bed in a single jump, dart across it, and fly right into Ravio’s arms. 

Ravio catches it with a little ‘oomph’ and wide, surprised eyes. Holding it on instinct, Ravio looks down at the pesky rabbit, then suddenly exclaims, “Awww!” And he lifts it, clutching it close against his breast, cuddling it close before Volga can warn him of its claws. 

But it doesn’t scratch him. It doesn’t bite him. It doesn’t even squirm—just burrows against Ravio’s purple robes while Ravio kisses its forehead and starts to stroke its back. 

At first, Ravio just pets it, crooning strange noises at it and nuzzling against its fur, but then he seems to remember Volga. He looks up with a large, bright smile that makes Volga’s heart clench painfully, and he sighs with such _happiness_ , “ _Volga_ , thank you! I can’t believe you got a pet for me! I wasn’t even mad about the fire thing!” Crooking his arms beneath the rabbit, Ravio stretches it out to arm’s length, looking at it properly, and announces, “I’ll call him Sheerow!” Then he pulls it back in and promptly resumes petting it. 

Volga can feel his temple twitching. The urge to _burn everything_ is rising up in his throat again like bile. He knows he still has a chance to explain that that’s _his dinner_ Ravio’s holding. But Ravio’s already wandering over to perch on his bed, and he giggles happily, “You know just how to make a guy feel special, Mr. Dragon. I’ll have to give you a really good present sometime, huh?” And the way he winks makes Volga’s vivid imagination run through all sorts of tantalizing but shameful possibilities. 

He gets slowly to his feet. Begrudgingly, he grunts, “You’re welcome.” And then he heads for the door, stomach rumbling and in a need of a defeated trip to the mess hall.


End file.
